Survival or Death
by VampireBlood1702
Summary: Even an ordinary daily life can corrupt the mind. Not knowing what's waiting for Sakura and her friend right around the corner. Will they survive or will they all perish? Genre: Zombie apocalypse Pairs: SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShika, KarinSui, NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on Zombies so I hope you enjoy I know the next chapter will be much better. I'm still an amateur to writing but I'm trying my hardest. I know they're probably spelling mistakes and sorry. If you want to point them out but hopefully it won't confuse you so much. I won't keep you anymore :p**

Rating:M

Genre: Angst/Romance

Main pair: Sasusaku

Sub pairs: NaruHina, InoShika and NejiTen

Summary: Sakura has suffered lots of tragedies. She gets separated from her friends and is left alone. Fighting these creatures, will she make it out alive? Or will fate change?

Title: Survival or Die

Chapter 1: How did this Happen?

* * *

><p><em>Beep, Beep...Beep BEEP! BE-<em>

**Bang! **I whacked the living daylights out of my alarm turning to look at the clock, it was 7:00am. I dragged my lazy butt out of bed and towards the closet, I stepped into my normal uniform. It was a red checkered skirt and a white shirt with a red bandanner on the sleve. I brush my hair then headed down stairs.

Since my parents were away I made my own way through life. I'm Haruno Sakura, age 17 and is now in second year of high school (year 11 in other countries). I've been alone in this big house since I was 7 years old.

I reach put towards the cherry flavoured fruit loops, pouring it into a big bowl. I scoff it down, brush my teeth then leave. I usually walk to school, so today was like every other day. Completely and uttelly boring, nothing to do with life. I want to become a doctor anod help others in need. I stroll across the footpath towards the tall school gate. Handing my pass to the gate keeper I directed myself to my locker taking my books then heading to class. Histoty, yah! Not.

I was gazing extremly bored outside my classroom window, so bored to death that I had to do something. I rolled my pencil up and down to keep it awake, I look over to my boyfriend Sai who was sitting next to me. He catches me staring and smiles. I drop my pencil making Sai smirk and bent down to pick it up. He hands it to me with a note attached to it saying:

_'Trying to catch my attention, honey?'_

I clenched up the paper about to retaliate when my head shoots up.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **

Piercing noises were coming from towards the city, I start to sink in my chair. I felt goose bumps Carl up my sleeve.

Shortly after an announcement came.

"Attention all students please ignore the noise until further instructions."

I knew something was terribly wrong, so did Sai. He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the door. Everyone turned to us staring and looking in fear.

"We're leaving early." He stops and turns to the teacher.

"Hey WAIT!" The teacher's yell faded as we ran down the corridor.

I thought about the other who were in a different class.

"What about the others?" I panted sprinting alone with my hand latched in his.

"I texted the now we're meeting at the school entrance." He says putting his phone in his shorts pocket.

I nodded in reply. We reached a flight of stairs, at the end was our meeting place. As we bolted down the stairs another announcement came up.

"Attention all students, stay calm the teachers will evacuate you from the building."

"We better hurry before we get trapped in the crowd." I notified Sai.

"Yeah." He agreed.

* * *

><p>"SAKURA-CHAN! SAI!" Naruto loud voice lead us to the rest of the group.<p>

Waiting for us was Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji.

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

"If I knew I would of already told you by now." I rolled my eyes giving a sarcastic tone.

"Do y-you think i-it's an outbreak o-of w-war?" Hinata was trembling while Naruto was hugging her making her more safe.

"I don't know but I just saw military planes heading towards the noise." Tenten added crossing her arms trying to act all tough.

"No. I don't think it's that it seems more troublesome." Shikamaru was serious at this point.

"Yeah well we've got to-"

CLINK! Echoed the sound of the mental school entrance gate. Making us jump.

"W-what is that?" Hinata was practically crying at this point.

Dead corpses were tumbling over the top of each other trying to climb over our really tall school gate.

Geez it was about 20 to 30 metres tall, so it gave us some time.

"It looks like we have company. We have to slit up, our group's to big to get away when those things finally get over." Neji stepped in breaking the tension.

"Okay, it would be great if we had at least a teacher just for emergencies." Ino sighed.

"You've got one now at least." A silver haired man came from behind scaring us. He had a mask cover his mouth and nose, while a camo banner was strapped across his right eye.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I jumped with shock from his sudden appearance.

"We don't have much time so let's split now before the first before creatures gets over or worse students run us down." Kakakshi impatiently tapped his foot.

"Okay these teams will work. Sai, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata will be team one and Ino, Neji, Tenten and I will be the other, team two. Kakashi you'll join team one for special reasons." Shikamaru told us the plan.

"We need weapons to smash those undead creatures." Tenten smirked.

"And how do you suppose we get those?" Ino pointed out smartly.

"Before we split let's go to the equipment room." Tenten grinned giving a thumbs up.

"I like it." Neji kissed her on the cheek, causing her cheeks to tint a shade of red.

The first thing climb over and we took that as a cue to get a move on. We ran to the second level at the of the east wing. We grabbed our supplies. I got a baseball bat, Tenten grabbed an nunchaku **(A/N: I think that's what they're called :p)** Neji had a pole from the bar in gymnastics. Ino picked out a T-ball bat and Shikamaru a tennis racket swapping with Ino instead. Naruto got a spear from javelin but the advanced one so it wasn't blunt. Hinata found a dagger, 'I wander how it got there?'. Sai took cricket bat (wooden one) and Kakashi had a wooden sword from Kendo.

"Right, everyone have everything?" Kakashi reached for the door.

"Wait, let's do a quick check. Phones?" Shikamaru held out his first.

"Yep!"

"Yeah."

"Y-yes."

"Duh."

"Hn."

"I guess."

"Don't ask I'm a teacher."

Everybody sweat dropped but were interrupted by people's screams filling the school.

Kakashi quietly signalled to be prepared, he peeked out from the sliding door and did the come closer signalled. Everyone huddled closer.

"Okay. My group will take the exit through the east wing and go to the school grounds, climb over the fence, other team will take our left way and exit the west wing go through the school grounds climb over the fence and we'll meet at the car park." Kakashi told the plan as quiet as a mosquito but as loud to let us hear.

"On my signal." He silently slid the door open. His fingers counted down, 'Three, Two, One'.

* * *

><p>Bursting the sliding door aside our two groups sprinted to our destinations, taking in on the undead creatures. I whacked and hit every one that was in front. Twirling in the air I land a filing kick straight in a corpses face. By doing this tactic we reach to stairs to the bottom east wing in no time. But the next part was the hardest, my baseball bat accidentally clanged with the stairs metal railing creating a loud echo. I cursed myself when all the undead turned and started charging at us.<p>

"Well, looks like my stealth plan was not needed." Kakashi shrugged, seeming amused.

I sent more flying kicks and swings from my boxing classes. Hinata was swinging the tiny knife, but Naruto was square in front protecting her. Sai was only just behind me having fun like a video game scoring points with Naruto. I was to careless that I had forgotten a man creature reached towards my neck with wide jaws. Just as it was about to bite me I closed my eyes embracing for impact, I blinked to see Sai blocking it with his arm. He swung the things head off with one hit. He cursed under his breath then dawdled behind us. After attacking with force we made it to the school grounds. The grounds were open but it looked like the "things" couldn't see us by my judgment.

"Nee, Kakashi-sensei, I don't think they can see us." I pointed towards a dead corpse attacking or trying to attack a pole.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Hey Sai are you okay?" Kakashi looked at the bite worriedly.

"Fine." Sai smeared off some blood.

"Hinata, how're you holding up?" Naruto was comforting her.

"I-I'm f-fine, d-don't w-worry." The poor girl was trembling in fear with blood all over her hands.

"Just the fence and we'll hitch a ride." Naruto whipped some blood off her hands with his favourite hankie-chief.

I grinned at the couple. Walking out to a barb wired fence. Shit it hurt like hell, but I climbed over with Sai's help checking to see if coast was clear.

"All clear not to many here." I called quietly land hard the concrete.

The rest climbed over and we made our way to the meeting place. We saw the others waiting by a six seated black land rover. With lime green strips on the sides, they were just finishing a fight with a few creatures.

"What took you guys so long?!" Whined Ino whipping sweat off her forehead.

"We had lots on our side." I laughed awkwardly.

"Okay all we need to do now is hack this baby." Shikamaru was trying to figure how.

"Leave it to me!" Naruto pounded a fist to his chest.

He took out a thin wire from I don't know where, using two finger he makes a loop at the end and slid it thought the top of the window. He managed to hook it onto the lock by the door and unlocked it.

"You seem so dumb, I would never have guessed you'd be able to hack." Ino chuckled.

"I'll start hot wiring the car, make yourselves comfortable and take your time." He smiles sarcastically.

"Meaning hurry up and get in."Neji boosted Tenten to the back seat.

Kakashi hopped into the drivers seat and played with wires. I was about to get in when Sai collapsed behind me I rushed towards him.

"What's wrong?" I cried shaking the body.

"Get away from me!" He shoved me away.

"Why? Tell me what's happening I'll fix it!" I was panicking which wasn't helping.

"I feel hot and very faint." He officially panting.

"Your burning up! Hang on I'll help you get in the truck." I took his arm and wrapped it around his shoulder about to take off when a weak hand stops me.

"It's not something you can fix, I know it." His voice was deep yet mellow.

"I've studied medics before! Let me help!" I cried attracting more company.

"I'm changing...kill me. I will soon be a creature too and hunt you. I don't want that..." He started spitting out blood.

"Sakura! Sai! What's taking so long?!" Our friends were shouting from behind.

"Don't- pleaaaassssseeee don't leave me." I sobbed tears pouring down my eyes dripping down my neck.

"P-Please kill m-me while I'm... human. I d-don't... want to...change into...one of those...things." He was huffing and breathing gasping for air, couldn't bare to see him in pain.

I heard a sound of an engine going off. It was attracting the others corpses attention.

"Hurry up! They're coming!" Naruto was having a fit.

"Can't you tell Sai is dying!" I yelled crying more frustrated.

"Hurry..." Sai was taking fainter breaths.

"No! Never...I c-can't, dot it. " I choked crying on his chest.

"It's my wish to be human before I turn. Please?" He begged faintly.

"If that's your will, the I guess that's it." I leaned down for our last passionate kiss, stood up raising me baseball bat slowly, swinging it down at the figure and **SPLAT**. He dronwed in a puddled of rosy blood. I couldn't dare to look at the corpse.

By the time I snapped back into reality I was found to be completely surrounded.

"Go!" I yelled to my friends.

"What? Forehead we're not leaving you!" Ino snapped.

"This is no time to be arguing with me, I can easily distract them so get in the car and drive away I'll find you with my phone and Sai's. It was his last gift to me." I shouted angrily.

"But!" She protested.

"Shut the fuck up and leave I'll be safe you know how stubborn I am. Besides I'll meet you near the convenience store at CherryWood street!" I retorted without fear.

"I understand." Kakashi sighed.

"You can't be serious!" Naruto was angrily banged his hand on the window.

"Plus there are only six seats." I smiled before frowning and screaming.

"JUST GO!" The gas was fully pumped on and they left.

"NOW YOU MOTHER FUCKERS I'M GOING TO FUCKING TEACH YOU A LESSON ON TAKING MY BOYFRIEND AWAY!" I yelled with all my might. I went crazy smashing crashing whacking those creatures away. I bolt up to a car and fling the car door open, quickly scanning around I find a wooden plank. Ripping a ribbon from my waist of my skirt I tie the block on the horn. The loud siren caught the undead's attention.

I managed to escape the school running down streets panting and attacking. I suddenly came u with a name for those things. They're Zombies. Yes perfect name except they don't eat brains like in the movies.

* * *

><p>I knew I wasn't going to meet with the others tonight so I went into a garage of a house and geared up for the night. It felt lonely, I managed to find a material to sleep on. It looked like a hunters garage, I took a shotgun and shotgun shells. I also found a back pack squared shaped that I instantly loved. I put the bullets in and decided it wouldn't hurt to have another weapon I grabbed twin daggers and tied them under my skirt with its pocket case. I took a quick walk into the house for supplies I found packets of food and bottles of water. I only took what I needed I need to be light in my feet. Sneaking into the peoples bedroom wardrobe looking for real clothes because you know what, a fight with a skirt is annoying. I found a black tank top, a green camo thick coat <strong>(AN: like Naruto's when he was younger but just the top half and plain.)** Last thing was black cargo pants. I have short hair just on my shoulders so I tied it up in a pony tail. I lock the door from the house to the garage just in case. Once I came back to my material spot with a new pillow I grabbed I found myself asleep.

The next morning I woke up from my phone ringing. I looked at the time and it was about seven.

"Hello?" I yawned into the phone.

"Oh, did you have a good sleep IN THE MIDDLE OF AN INVASION!" Ino yelled from the other side of the phone.

"Quiet pig, you're going to attract Zombies." I groaned from a headache.

"Zombies? You mean those things?" Ino confusedly said.

"Yeah what else- Oh shit." I was interrupted by banging noises on the garage door.

"What is it Sakura? What's happening? Moshi Moshi?" She shouts from the other side.

"Shut up! I'm being under attack I'll call you back." I snapped the phone shut.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks everyone. Please review if you want me to continue! Id love your kindness if you do! :D I'm planning to continue this. I have been inspired by Bittersweet Dancers and Neko-Graphic. So check out their stories and see what I mean. I don't mean to single them out. If you guys know any other ones like zombie apocalypse ones I'd much appreciate it if you'd share ^.^ **

**Thanks for all you Support! *happy dance***

**Syonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter done, I hope it's better than last time! I'm still working on it! There's some humour in it too! Hope you enjoy chapter 2 :D**

Chapter 2: The beginning.

* * *

><p><em>Shit.<em>

All these Zombies were banging on the door. It was only a matter of time before they break through. I jump to my feet stumbling from all that sleeping, I search through all the stuff to find keys for the motorbike. Glade I had those free few motorcycle classes, otherwise I would've been turned into one of those mindless zombies. Opening up a screechy old drawer I fetch the keys and ran back to my mini camp. The door was almost off its hinges, the groaning and the growling of the zombies. I packed my bag leaped onto the motorbike, pressing the button for the garage door. All these zombies pile in I pumped the gas on acceleration and zoomed off through the sunrise, leaving the mindless things confused.

Pulling out my phone while my other hand was stirring I dial Ino's number.

"Hello? Sakura?" The other side of the phone replied.

"Yeah, sorry about the noise I'm hitching a ride at the moment." I apologise

"It's fine, I so glade you called I was starting to worry." I heard Ino breathing in relief.

"Says the one who yelled over the phone alarming the zombies." I explained turning a corner.

"So where are you?"

"I don't know. I think I'm lost. Hang on I'll check the sign." Squinting my eyes I read the name.

"Hardward avenue." I answer putting the phone back onto my ear.

"HARDWARD!" Her piercing yell hurts my ears.

"Yes where is that?" I thought out loud looking at the signs trying to figure it out.

"Your heading towards an ambush if you go further." Ino confirmed clearly.

"W-what, now? Ambush?" I stepped on the breaks turning around.

"Yes, well, you see, you're heading towards the city where it first accrued. So there would be good supplies there but so many undead too."

"Oh, but I've turned around, guide my to where you're." I start the gas taking it slower than before.

"Ok." She agreed, well of course she had to.

About thirty minutes later I had caught up with the rest. I told where I stayed, what I have, what happened.

"You're smart to stay in a place like that. The undead wouldn't of came if it weren't for Ino's loud voice." Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully while being attacked by Ino fists.

I laughed along with the others, we had a bit of fun to lighten the dark aura surrounding everyone. Eventually we decided to pack up and leave before noon. We grabbed the supplies we thought we might need. Tenten grabbed some better weapons. She got a hunting rifle and a knife, Neji took a M-16 and a handgun. Naruto went crazy taking a machine gun for large areas and a pistol for small, Ino was too scared to have a gun so she had Tenten's nunchuck and a set of knives, Hinata took a handgun and a bow and arrow, she was a star when it came to archery. Shikamaru had a bayonet and desert eagle, Kakashi manage to go full on out with a long nife and a M-4 gun with bullets attached to his chest. I grabbed a revolver just I case and put it on my belt behind.

Well all loaded the SUV, while I on the other hand was loading my new red motorbike. Ino asked if I wanted to go with them I told her I'll just be behind them. Finding a ditch in the seat of my vehicle, I lift it to find a storage place grabbing my things I shove my bag in.

"So where should we go now?" I asked filling my bike with gas that was at the back of the store.

"We're planning to head through the city quickly to get to get to culturefield to stay for a week or few days. We'll decide more once we arrive." Kakashi instructed before hopping into the drivers seat.

"Okay, I'll just be behind so keep an eye out in from and I will from here." I jumping onto the gas peddle taking off from behind.

Driving through the wreaked city was bombing, undead and innocent people turning. We were speeding through dodging all as much as possible. I spotted a few military planes heading this way, so I sped up to the passenger seat where Ino was and banged on it. She rolled her window down.

"Yes?" She flicked her ponytail back.

"There's a few military planes heading for us, if I'm correct they tend to carry bombs?" I shout with the wind blowing through my face.

"Oh shit." Ino was biting her nail hard thinking of what to do.

"Kakashi! Step on it!" Naruto called from behind.

"Got it." He shoved his heel on the peddle accelerating more.

The distance between us grew, suddenly CRASH! A building had fallen right in front of me nocking me straight of my bike. According to the I think the others made it, just in case I called them.

"The people you have called is unenviable or lost signal."

I dropped my phone, hearing it smash on the ground. 'No. They couldn't have' I laughed inwardly. I got up off the ground tears falling, I panicked taking my things out of the broken bike. Clearly surrounded by zombies I took my shotgun and charged.

* * *

><p><strong>One month later.<strong>

* * *

><p>I was alone, again. Traveling the city, most people have either left or was infected. The days were warm while you froze at night. The memory of my last moments with Sai repeated in my head. The only company I had was the pests, zombies they couldn't see but could hear and smell. It was night and I had to camp somewhere so I dragged my filthy legs towards an abandoned building. Taking care if the left over creatures I camped in a tiny room, it was a storage room. I locked the door just in case, it was dark and gloomy but it felt more safe than outside. My clothing was all ripped but wasn't so much that I had holes, my short hair was now in a medium size ponytail. All greasy and filled with gunk, it rubbed my thin bony arms wrapped in my green coat. I had found a camo bandanna which I'd tied under my bangs and ponytail. I didn't risk putting up a fire, because how smart would that be when they can smell. I had to get some sleep so I clasped onto my dirty bag and used it as a pillow.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning I had company, banging on the door. I leaped straight up, chucking my stuff in the bag. 'They will bite me if I don't escape, but how?' I managed to find a vent that fitted my size, halting myself up I crawled through until I found some kind of exit. It was near the lobby of the building, less undead here. Taking my chance I jumped up and bolted out the door into horde of zombies.<p>

Fuck.

"Well, I guess fuck it." I pulled put my heavy loaded shotgun and hit and shot those mother fuckers.

I yell punching, hitting blasting the corpses in the face and brain. I had almost made a exit throughout the horde. By surprise I felt a hand reach out on my back, trying to flick it off it grabbed my throat. 'I'm doomed.' I closed my eyes giving up my last hope when a gunfire was shot hitting the undead corpse right in the eye.

Opening one eye I see a well muscled body walking my way. He had raven dirty hair and a pair of onyx eyes, he clutched on my hand and ran forward.

"Hey wait!" I panted with my hands cupping my knees.

"What?" He stopped turning around making me bump into his hard chest.

"Why? Did you save me?" I said through pants pushing myself away from him.

"Hn." He grunted at my question.

"That's not an answer." He raised and eyebrow at my next statement.

"I don't know myself." He turned and headed in the other direction.

I followed his steps for about five minutes when he quickly turns and growls.

"Will you quit following me!"

"I thought since we look like the only survivors, I thought we could stay together and help each other." I proposed in tint of harshness.

"No. Now leave." He replied even angrier than last.

"Fine. I'll just join my dead boyfriend and leave you alone." I dramatically exaggerated.

"Hn. Fine by me." He smirked somehow knowing I was kidding.

But that didn't stop me, I made it look like I would. I turn and made a quiet banging noise on a pole to attract one zombie, I let it take hold of me when it was just about to bite my neck another gunshot came sounding the exact same as the other before.

"Fine by me huh?" I mocked his tone, laughing a bit.

"You shouldn't throw your life." He span of his heel and walk off.

"Wait up!" I called chasing after.

"If we're staying together at least tell me your name. I'm Haruno Sakura." I shoved a hand at his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke." A took it down to shake.

"Strange, I thought I heard that name somewhere." I tapped my chin with my index finger.

I dropped to my knees in pain, 'crap I don't have any panadol left.' Sasuke whipped around to my aid.

"What's wrong we're you bit?" He steps back giving some space.

"No. I'm clean." I rolled up my selves to show.

"Then what? You're judging conveniently sitting on the ground in pain." He looked where I was clutching.

"Is it your stomach?" He added crunching on his feet.

"No."

"Just tell me!" Sasuke looked like he was at breaking point.

"You wouldn't understand. You're a guy!" I ached in pain still.

"No unless you explain the situation a stranger like me. So what if I'm a guy?" He snarled getting up again.

"How dense are you? I'M ON MY FUCKING PERIOD!" I screamed hard making me feel a bit of relief.

"Oh." He stood still.

"Look there's a convenience store near the corner, let's grab supplies there." I heaved my painful body up and dusted my pants. He nodded leading the way.

We reached the broken old super market. The windows were smashed so we took that as an entrance.

"I'll take the medical and health supplies you can get the food." I walked to the medical aisle.

I heard his footsteps fading but not completely, I grabbed what I thought we may need in future. Antibiotics, bandages, band-aids, disinfected gauzes, painkillers and tape for sprained ankles. Making my way to the toiletry aisle, I grabbed my needs for period, toothbrush I didn't get tooth past because I'll manage without it and soap for wash reasons. You never know we may find water like a lake or river bank.

"Are you done yet?" Sasuke comes from behind scaring the day lights out of me.

"Yeah." I showed him the bag if what I thought we needed.

Shoving the things in my light bag, we hear a bunch of zombies climb through the windows.

"That's our cue." Sasuke murmured.

We stealthily walked to the end of the aisle and I took out the twin blades from the garage that I stayed in over a month ago. Sasuke had a sword attached to his back pulling it out of its sheath. There were five zombies I took two Sasuke manage the other three. I threw a blades at both of the zombies head knocking them to the ground instantly.

"Nice shot." Sasuke complimented as I took the blades out wiping it on the zombies cloths before putting them in my belt holders.

Sasuke sliced his last opponent clean in half before wiping his sharp edge clean.

"You too." I headed towards the window crouching out.

It was getting dark and we needed shelter. I pointed to an office building called 'Tree of Life'.

"Let's setup in there." I strolled silently towards the dark building.

Sasuke opened the door aiming at anything that may come out.

"I'll go first to check if we're alone." I nod while finding a placed to stay.

After a few minutes Sasuke returns back with less ammo.

"I'm guessing you found some." He finds me in a small room with a mini camp.

"Yeah." He closed the door behind locking it.

"What a day." I was grabbing a pill with a bottle of water.

"Still hurts?" Sasuke ask quite uncomfortably but not to much to notice.

"Yeah it'll end tomorrow." I lied, well if you were me you would because it's embarrassing.

"Hn." He grunted lying on a blanket I set for him.

"Goodnight." I murmured after making myself comfortable in the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! Please review or give me some more ideas on where I can improve or what I should write next that'd be awesome! . **

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

I know I've taken soooo long to update but trust me it was worth waiting. While you read this I'll be currently thinking of my next chapter for this. You'll have no idea what I have in store for you guys ;) I deeply hope you like this new cheater. Feel free to share your ideas and pleeeeeease review :D if you're reading this I have my excuse down the bottom so I won't keep you anymore!

Chapter 3: Hope will come, even in the darkest depths.

Just to let you know...disclaimer I don't own Naruto! Please enjoy!

"You know, we don't know each other very well." I was kicking a few rocks to the side with my muddy shoe.

"And it should stay that way." He flatly replied looking at a map.

"Why are you so mean?" I pout followed by a smirk.

At the corner of his eye I could see him looking at my smirk.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows curiously pulling the map away from his face.

"Oh nothing." I mocked his tone from before.

_**Flashback**_

_We had just woken up, to loud crashing noises the same routine I've suffered for a month now. I had been completely alone before I'd met Sasuke, it felt nice to have company. I pulled my I heavy metal weapon out, while kicking my stuff to the side. Sasuke was already to his feet slowly reach for his two Uzis he'd been carrying around. I gave him the signal to knock down the door a second later it vanished from its hinges. We started firing at the zombies crawling and screeching inside, we saw a big one thinking it's their boss. I aimed right at the mother fuckers head and blasted its brains out. Sasuke was a little stunned, but not so much to lose concentration. Dropping his guns without reloads he unsheathed his shiny bladed weapon that looked as if it was new, and started swinging it. Shit. I had ran out of ammo too, plus the bag was behind us. A corpse reached out and grab my leg from below pulling my leg down making me landon my back, knocking the wind straight out of my lungs. Sasuke immediately takes action and popped the zombies head clean off. _

_"Thanks." I take breathes heaving myself up._

_"No problem." He took of into the crowed and started attacking the ones behind the crowed._

_I snatched my twin blades charging at the undead, I slice ones arm and eye another's head. God, it felt like forever. I saw Sasuke distracted for a split second giving a zombie a time to lurch behind him. _

_"Sasuke!" I ran dodging all the undead doing a leap in the air turning an air kick directly at the head knocking the zombie down. I swung my blades and stabbed its white dead eyes._

_"Thanks." He muttered taking out another._

_"No problem." I copied his expression. I loved copying and teasing his words even though, I had only met him yesterday, but it felt like I had know him for ages._

_"Looks like we destroyed this group." I stuck my thumb towards the pile._

_"They'll attract others soon, let's take our stuff and leave." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets walking to his left behind Uzi. I strolled over to where the supplies went. We headed out which lead us to this point. Arguing._

_**End of Flashback**_

"So do you have any family left?" I asked looking up at the dark gloomy sky.

"No." He unemotionally answered with a hint of sadness I could tell.

"You too, huh?" I closed my eyes, head still up.

"I never even got to see possibly the last of them." I sighed followed by and gentle smile.

"My family had all changed into those things." He stopped and continued.

"I call them Zombies." I interrupted childishly.

"Their proper names are walkers." He corrected.

"Fine!" I crossed my arms turning my head away.

"I shot every single one of them, I'm the last Uchiha." Sasuke just starred at the map at the last sentence.

"Yeah...I'm probably the last Haruno." I paused on the spot head down.

"What's wrong?" He turned to faced me straight on.

"Have you ever loved someone, someone closer than family?" I looked him in the eye, he raised an eyebrow to the question.

He was going to speak before I cut in finishing what I wanted to continue.

"Cause I did, I lost him and killed him right in front of my eyes." I felt warm tears trickling down my face.

"I-" He looked at me and sighed.

"No, but I did loose my family." Just as he said that, a memory flashed in my head.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." I mumbled softly eyes wide.

"Did you say something." He stated more than asked

"Do you know Uzumaki Naruto?" I raised my head cupping my chin.

"Yes, why?" He confusedly stared at me.

I completely lost for words.

"I think I may have some sad news for you." My expression faded to sad.

"I think he's dead." I added.

"What?! How do you know?" He came up to me with his hands clasped onto my shoulders.

"He's my best friend along with Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji and my teacher Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi? A teacher?" He was totally puzzled.

"Yeah... anyways, we were all escaping the city. I was on my motorbike and they were in a SUV. A building suddenly collapsed but I don't know who escaped and who didn't." He was shocked.

"Naruto told me about you. Tomboy." He smirked back.

"Don't change subject, Prince Uchiha." I had a smug on my face.

He growled when I said that name.

"Fuck. I'm running out of ammo." I looked at my guns while fixing and reloading them.

"Same here." He deeply added.

"Let's find some more maps from outside the city. Do you know so place where we might find some?" I rubbed my head dumbly.

"There's a bookstore on TheraRoad. It won't hurt to check it out there." He suggested while pulling out his sword and checking the sharpness.

"I'll also have to file my blade, it's getting blunt." He was point his finger a at the edge of the sword.

"Okay. Does it look like I have a choice to have a say in this?" I roll my eyes when we finally reached the store.

"This time I'll go first. Because girls are light on their feet unlike some people." I scanned his body.

The door creaked open I pull a thick, short, green glow stick from my bag. Shaking it quietly to brighten the glow, I unsheathed my left hand blade for protection. It was a small store, four aisle were placed in a row. I stepped over blooded books, bodies and other unknown objects. I found an staircase and whispered to Sasuke.

"I'm going to check upstairs. You try and find a map here." I handed him a different glow stick which was blue.

"Aa" he turned around it was so bright outside but there were boxes placed on the windows. Moving those would mean drawing company.

I accidentally tripped over something creating a echoed band. I cursed myself because I think I twisted my ankle. Sasuke came running quietly, he asked what happened and answered.

"Yeah light on your feet." He sarcastically said rolling his eyes.

"Well, sorry." I winced the pain was quite excruciating.

"Is it broken?" He asked coming a step closer.

"Nope. Just a sprain but I did quite a good job of spraining it though." I curtly hissed.

"I found a few maps that may be useful. So let's get out of here..." He suddenly froze solid like he didn't know what to do.

"What? Is there someth-"

I was cut in by a large growl coming from behind. I whip around to see a large walker lunging towards me. My reflexes switch on immediately rolling/limping forward. Sasuke goes to reach his gun when the zombie hurls over the top, the heavy leaning the body weight of the corpse made Sasuke collapse on his back. Fighting to get it of him, Sasuke had realised he'd dropped his sword. I scurried not knowing what to do, I slapped myself to help wake up. I knew what I had to do help Sasuke. I reload my revolver from my back pocket and point it towards Sasuke and the corpse.

"Duck!" I yell as I watch the shiny bullet launch throw the air.

With Sasuke's duck it hits the walker straight throw the head blowing it's brain out. Blood of the squishy brain falls onto Sasuke.

I giggle receiving a death glare from Sasuke.

"No time to be laughing we could have been bitten. And you could have shot me!" He scowled grabbing the books and sword he dropped.

"As if I'd let it hit you." I grouched followed by a sigh, I limp my way to him.

"You need first-aid. I don't want a limping useless chicken hanging around asking to be bitten." Sasuke's sharp tongue offended me deeply.

"Yeah, yeah. Your royal pain in the behind." I curtsied using my swollen foot behind.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted grinding his teeth together.

I quickly bent down and pulling my bag over my shoulder. Searching I finally found foot tape. I wined it around my ankle until it was all covered. Ripping off the excess I shove the tape roll back into the bag, slinging it over my back I caught up to Sasuke.

"We've been in this area for far to long we need to get a move on." I stated snatching a book out of his hands.

I flip through the pages to find a map of the city.

"Aha! There's a military camp just on the outskirts of the city." I shove the book into Sasuke's face,

"Hn, that's good." He swiped it back.

We open the door to meet face to face with something, or someone.

Sasuke and I stood solid, eyes wide. We didn't know what to feel. I was really shocked to come face to face with relief.

"N-naruto! Kakashi! Hinata! Ino! Shikamaru! And- ah!...oh." My happiness faded once I didn't hug two other people.

"W-where's...um Tenten and Neji?" I tried to be composed still shocked.

"We'll explain later. But first tell us where you two are going." Shikamaru cut the short silence between us.

"Why? What's the rush?" I asked terribly confused tilting my head to the side.

"Haven't you seen?! There's a horde of those things heading towards the city! About an hour or half away!" Ino bursted panicking.

"W-wha?!" Was all I could say.

"We're heading to the outskirts about two hours from hear. There's a military camp where we're reloading and upgrading our weapons." Sasuke finally stepped in shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Ok. Let's go!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air, maybe yelling a bit to loud because a group of zombies turned around crawling towards us.

"Gee...thanks for blowing our cover." I moaned as we bolt for it.

We were rushing around the corner when a shiny thing caught my sight. It was beautiful, sparkling and camo colour asking me to drive!

"Over there! She's a beauty and will make the trip quicker than on foot!" I called to the others who turned around breaking.

"I'll drive..." Kakashi-sensei volunteered.

"How nice of you." My smile faded and I was a bit disappointed.

Unfortunately there were only five seats so two of us had to sit in the boot. Which was me and Sasuke...perfect. It was quite a big boot, it fit around a meter tall and one and a half meters wide. With a peeking window above us. In the front was Kakashi-sensei driving with Shikamaru navigating, Ino sitting on the left side next to the love birds. Naruto and Hinata, Naruto was going on about our school lives which reminded me.

"How did you guys escape?" I leaned against the boot's wall.

"Well... It was through sacrifice." Ino started off having a sad aura around her.

"The time the building was collapsing...Neji took the wheel and accelerated. We made it through and thought the bad part was over until the car lost control. We crashed and the car flipped on the side, Neji and Tenten were on the closest side." Ino starting breaking down into to cries.

"They told us to go and leave them. It was only a matter of time before it exploded, they were harshly damaged we couldn't do anything. Ino was yanking the stuck seat belt like hell but Tenten said to give it a rest. She smiled and said she was glad to have met us all giving her the best senior year ever, she had Neji by her side to die with. Who in fact was coughing buckets of blood, the last words that, final request was to find you and make sure you're safe and sound." Shikamaru finished the words Ino couldn't bring upon herself to speak.

"This is all my fault if I didn't-"

"Sakura-chan, it's not your fault. In fact it's no ones. They chose sacrifice till the end." Naurto tried his best to smile. But I could tell he was breaking down on the inside.

I felt a pit of guilt hit the bottom of my stomach. I looked towards the man next to me who was reloading his weapons.

"S-So h-how did you e-escape?" Hinata faced me smiling a little.

"Oh well, my motorbike crashed and I fled for it. I tried finding another way around to meet you guys, I just wanted you to be safe... Ever since I that incident I... It's still my fault." I look at my hands really disappointed in myself.

"That's when I met you, right?" Sasuke crossed his hands behind his head.

"I guess you could say that, yes." A little smile curled the back of my lip.

"How did you two exactly meet?!" Naruto jumped out of his gloomy mood.

"Ah...well...he saved my life? I guess. I was completely surrounded knowing I would die. The complete opposite happened." I sighed pulling out my blades and a stone to sharpen the blade.

"We tried to contact you! Do you still have your phone? Or phones?" Ino changed topic smirking suspiciously.

"Oh... My phone broke and Sai's kind of ran out of battery." My sentence faded at the end.

"Oh, we'll just have to find some then." Ino stretched out before taking a nap.

Feeling a little hungry I pinch a bag of potato chips from the two of our food stock. I peered over to Sasuke who was taking a nap. I just stared at him, he looked like a cute innocent puppy.

"Quit staring while I sleep." Sasuke surprised me I quickly whipped my head to my left gazing out the window.

My eyelids begin to feel heavy, it was about time I had some decent sleep. All I heard was the blabbing of Naruto before my lights turn off

**A/N: Thanks a lot love all your support. I know it's short again. But I'll try to make it longer!**

**I don't know why but it felt really happy writing this chapter. Who am I kidding I always love writing! I really do hope it suits your taste (but don't literally taste your screen hahaha :p) lame joke I've been told that . My excuse was because I've just got braces and they're blue and green. I'm still having trouble eating, lol. **

**Again thanks and I'm looking forward to the next chapter!**

**Sayonara! MINA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm not going to write that much much here due to the fact of a late update and you guys could be anxiously waiting.**

**Chapter 4: The camp**

There was a massive pain that suddenly hit my right lower abdomen. Clutching it hard, I felt tears welling up at the corner of my eyes. Sasuke caught me making weird movement and looked to see if she was ok.

"Is it your period?" Sasuke whispered pointing to the pads semi showing out of my bag.

"No! You idiot!" I banged him on the head blushing with little strength.

I was almost giving in to the pain, slightly feeling nauseous and fell semi unconscious.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said in a worried tone.

"Appendicitis..." Was all I could make out before fell flat on the ground.

"I think she's got appendicitis! And it's about to burst!" Sasuke yelled still panicking.

"Ok I'll have to talk you through. First get the first-aid kit. Second disinfect your hands. Tear open her top, Ino go help!" Kakashi gave strict instructions.

"Done! I'm here with Ino!" Sasuke replied.

"Ok, get the anaesthetic and get it in her blood stream. Now this is going to be quite gruesome so be warned. Ino hand Sasuke the scissors from the bag. Sasuke this is a big favour but you have to cut her open. Naruto you help too. Who know's what might happen."

Sasuke cut her open making Ino vomit out the window.

"Is there a breathing mask on Sakura?" Kakashi asked quickly.

"Yes I put it on her before we start-blah." Ino continued to puke out the window everyone's face also went green at the noise. Shikamaru gently rubbed his girlfriend's back.

"Ok, on her right side, you know where the bowels are? At the bottom will be this really inflame looking sack. Grab the scalpel and get that out of her system. But before you do make sure you have some stitches because you'll only have a minute to close her due to bleeding."

Sasuke followed taking the appendicitis out from the bodies system. Naruto shoved the needle and stitches so he could close her. There was a giant blood pool in the back. Every breath I took could end my life. After a few minutes i started lifting my heavy eyelids. I see Ino's, Naruto's and Sasuke's heads hovering over mine.

I blink a few times feeling really disgusting and excruciating pain hit my right abdominal muscle. I slowing sat up with Ino and Naruto supporting my back.

"What happened?" I dreamily yawned.

"You-u m-mean, you don't r-remember?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Remember what?" I tried to search through the back of my mind.

I slowly lift my shirt looking at a disgusting sight. I felt myself becoming sick. They brought a container for me to let my food out. I ached in pain, each time I move it was life a sharp blade sticking into me. Naruto handed me a pill with a bottle with a quarter of water left.

"We need to get more supplies especially with Sakura in this condition." Shikamaru was now sitting in the back sit, arms crossed behind his head. Hinata was facing us but on the opposite side of Shikamaru.

"What are the stitches for?" I finished my water.

"You had appendicitis, I can't imagine the pain you're in. With you in your condition you'll have to stay in the truck from now on. But only for two weeks." Ino sighed placing her dirty hand in a disinfected tub.

"Two weeks! I can stand now look!" I leaped up causing me to wince immediately collasping back into the ground.

"See what I mean?" Ino stood up with her soaking wet hands on her sloped hips.

"I guess, but one week max." I crossed my arms and legs and pointed like a child.

"Fine." Ino crawled back into the seat next to Shikamaru.

"Move. You're in my spot." She demanded.

"Make me." Shikamaru smirked waiting for her next move.

She was about to unbuckle his seatbelt when he took her wrist and twisted her body so that she was now sitting on top of him.

Blushing like a tomato she looked down and fiddled with her shorts. Shikamaru closed his eyes and hugged her in his chest like a teddy bear. They both instantly fell asleep in each others embrace. I sighed wishing I could have that feeling, I gazed out the window. Judging by the clouds it was dusk. We were about to travel to in a hell hole, in the dark. My eye lids grew heavy again, the pain of the stitches came, but I was so tired I ignored it all. I felt a hand brush a hair and tucked it behind my ear. Curiously wondering who's that hand was, I drifted into the dream world.

The next day I woke up startled by the car doors slamming. My group was on the move into the military camp, while I sat in the car. Fuck. I wanted new weapons I sulked, a banged frightened me. It was walkers.

Shit.

I couldn't move, it was so painful. I actually felt like dying, but I couldn't here. Not now. I had to find the whereabouts of my family, I had top know if they were dead or not. This fight has only started, I can't give u now.

The fear of dying was just as strong as the sharp torturing agony on my right side. Grabbing all my strength I halt my body over the back seat, collapsing mid way through. I prop myself back up with my palms and carrying on. The walkers were smashing in from the back, I close my eyes but immediately shot them when I spot Sai's mobile phone with new battery. Lunging for it I jab the call button making a crazy loud noise. I leant against the door, walkers reaching in through the next broken window on top of my head.

"Hello? Sakura what's happening!? What are those noises In the backround?! Are you okay?" A miracle voice answered the voice from the other side.

"Naruto. I-... I'm so scared! I'm going to die!" I wailed like a child. I was so frightened, I couldn't keep it in any more.

This was life from hell, it's as if god wanted to punish us all. Maybe for the people we've become, for trashing our food thinking that we don't need it or we're just not hungry. Or it could be because some of us just polluted and spat in poor people's faces. Why? I stunk like a garbage dunk, I could die for a shower. Literally. I pulled my knees to my chest and sulked drenching them.

"Sakura! What's happening you have to tell me! Okay calm down, and breathe." And new adult voice took over the phone.

"I'm surrounded. I've got no where to go! I can hardly even move!" I furiously yelled into the phone.

"Okay we're coming to get you stay there." He ordered.

"Haha! Stay here! You're funny where else can I go? It's too late I give up!" I was going mad, like my mind totally blanked out.

"Sakura stay with us! Get it together!" Kakashi angrily replied.

"But how? You just leave me by myself! Ow- get off me!" I furiously yell smacking a walker square in the with my foot.

I spotted this thin type layer wall, from the military building. Then it just struck me, the edge of my lip curled up. I had a plan, oh man and it was good.

"Scratch that I've got a better idea." I deeply chuckled swiping the dry itchy tears from my puffy red eyes.

"What are you doing Sakura? Stay there! Sakura!" Ino's voice had rung through but I cut off the phone signal.

I didn't have time to waste just sitting here, they walkers were forcing themselves in. Straining, I achingly tried hurl my way to the drivers seat.

"Hell yeah! I've always wanted to do this!" I shouted, ripping my seatbelt across my chest pumping the gas to extreme, cause this was about to get real good.

The vehicle reversed back before jamming on acceleration towards a coincidental metal board shape like a ramp. Flying in the air every felt like slow motion, I braced myself for impact. Shattering pieces of wall flew everywhere, all that was left was landing. I knew I wasn't going to make the landing without dying so I tired my seatbelt yanking it off. Banging the door open I leaped out of the car. Feeling sick to how my stomach dropped. I squeezed my eyes until I felt the collision between my body and solid, cold concrete floor...

It never came. This feeling was much softer, reminding me of the time Sai and I were carrying each other to see who was the strongest.

"Huh?" I peeked one eye open, only to precisely meet with agitated onyx eyes.

"I-uh." I looked down at my condition.

Blood leaked from a glass shard right on Sasuke's left leg.

"Oh! I'm sorry... It's my fault you're hurt." I felt guilt rise through my bloodstream.

"It's nothing compared to yours." Sasuke propped me on top of a box.

"Sakura!" I heard panicking familiar noises rush at me, making Sasuke's and my bangs fly in our faces.

"Are you okay? Sasuke! You're hurt to! Let's get you treated. Hey! They're making there way through, somehow?" The comrades all panicked at once.

"Calm down. But first Sakura, you've had medical experience, right? We found a few harmless survivors that need medical assistance." Kakashi explained followed by our Sakura nodding in agreement.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Ino impatiently lead the way.

"You heard the woman." Shikamaru smirked trailing after her.

"No use standing around with those things coming." Naruto pointed worriedly towards the half way through zombie.

**(Inside military camp)**

"It seems like you've fractured the bone you can't lean on it until at least a month. We need something solid to hold it. Sasuke!" The raven guy who was leaning on the bench staring at me snapping out of his little day dream, turning his full attention towards the me, the tomboy cherry blossom.

"Pass me your pistol." She demanded, Sasuke raised an eyebrow to what she was going to do.

Everyone watched as I unloaded the pistol making sure it wouldn't hurt anyone. Grabbing some medical tape I carefully wrapped it around the patients tiny frail ankle.

"There. It will feel uncomfortable but bear with it until we find actual wood." I stood up and the others continued their own groups chats.

The little girl that I just helped tugged on the side of my cargo pants.

"Arigato Onee-chan. My name is Guren. Those are my older siblings, the boy is Kiba with the red lines underneath his eyes. My older sister is Rin with the purple lines on the side of her cheeks. I don't have a any big lines, all I have is the green mark under this eye." Little finger of her's pointed towards her right eye.

"Is it a tattoo?" I confusedly asked.

"Yes, it's my families religon for centuries. It's to show who we are." Guren smile while fixing her purple hair tied in two pig tails, with a straight fringe and two bangs framing her face.

"Wow, did it hurt? You're so young though too." I tapped my cheek with the index finger while thinking.

"Well, it did but I got used to it." Guren just shrugged and was about to go off when I softly snatched her wrist.

Pulling her hand out I slip a few bullets into her hand.

"Pull the gun off and load it, only for desperate emergencies." I shot a stern worried look at her.

Grinning she thanked me and ran off to her siblings. I spotted Sasuke heading towards me at the corner of my eye.

"What was that all about?" He raised an eyebrow while cocking his head to the side.

"None of your business, Uchiha." I swivelled around on my toe before leaving towards the other patients.

"May I have a look?" I crouched in front of a young woman who looked about in her 20s.

"Go ahead." She nodded staring at me back.

Carefully unravelling the bandage wound on her left eye. I spot an infection. I quickly take out some disinfectant from my bag.

"I'm sorry buts it's infected. Your eye underneath is fine. But, it'll need to take some time. Also it growing over the top of your eye. So I'll need to cut some out before it keeps spreading." I looked at the scared woman. Trying to keep her cool. The brother Kiba and Guren were horrified.

"Everyone! I'm going to need some of you to help!" I called around. Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were the only ones.

"Ok, um...Rin was it?" I softly smiled when she nodded.

"We're going to operate sort of. I'm going to give you some antibiotics to reduce the pain. I'll try my best ok?" I was still worried at the fact of loosing her in the middle of the surgery.

"First off. I'll need a clean syringe Kakashi, a couple of wet gauzes Ino, some of my tools in the kit by the corner Naruto and Sasuke, you get the best bit. Holding her hand and holding her down." I motioned the siblings to come forth.

"You guys can stay beside her. Guren honey you don't have to." I bent down and ruffled her hair when she protested.

Once everyone hurried back to their position I commanded.

"Ok we're going to start in. 3-2-1 Go!"

"Sasuke, hold her down. Gently, while I insert the syringe." Sasuke place. A hand on Rin's shoulder while I gave her a shot.

Rin squirmed a bit before settling down.

"Kakashi the tools." He came beside me opening the mini box.

I take out a dissecting knife, manoeuvring to Rin's upper eye. Cutting around the lump, I grasped hold of it with the forceps and a tissue. Placing the bloody infected lump in the tissue I turn towards the disgusted Ino.

"Quickly a fresh gauze mat!" I ordered snapping Ino out of her mode.

She came rushing forward to the bleeding eyelid. Suddenly a banging noise came towards the door.

"Infected!" A red haired woman screamed, she was standing by the door with a white haired guy next to her covering her loud mouth.

"Thanks." Shikamaru sarcastically droned.

"Sorry." The redhead bowed her head but using a mocking tone.

The walkers were started to unlatch the door from it's sockets.

"Ok, this operation will have to quicken up. Kiba! Get Guren out of here. Hinata, Naruto you'll escort them. You! Redhead and whitey! Help Kakashi and Shikamaru block the entrance. Ino you help me and Sasuke just stay there." I furiously ordered causing everyone to nod sheepishly to scared to suggest otherwise.

Ino and I got fresh bandages wrapping it around the flesh open wound. Before inserting a panadol syringe into Rin's arm, Sasuke started to load new weapons. He picked up a 3-gun rifle and a upgraded a sniper gun.

"We can't hold it anymore!" The redhead yelled.

"Ok, we're done here Ino. Get out of here!" I shoved her towards the exit throwing her bag at her.

"Sasuke, here carry Rin on your back I'll follow from behind." I agreed with him but he didn't want to carry her.

"Just go! For fucks sake!" I stomped my foot hard on the ground making him chuck the poor girl on his back speed out the door.

"You too. I'll hold them off. Stand back." I grabbed a machine gun and reloaded it.

"Ok, here." The white haired guy gave me my camo bag.

"Thanks. Now keep her safe." I narrowed my eyes before aiming towards the door.

The two managed to make it, the door collapsed with walkers plunging over the top the like a wave. I felt my sweat slipping down the side of my cheek. I hit my index finger on the trigger firing like crazy at the herd of Zombies.

Backing towards the exit, I was thinking of holding them off so the others had a head start so I could join them. But that plan failed when I felt my back bang into the table I used for surgery.

"Fuck! Just my bad luck." I coughed up blood from the impact on my stitches.

I rolled to the side, wobbling to stand up I leapt over the table swinging both my legs to the side moving on one arm. Sliding off I bolted to the door and slammed it. Picking a crowbar off the cracked floor. Slip it through the door handle bending it to spare me some time. The next plan was to head for the roof top.

Running up the flights of stairs I see Naruto guarding the door. A smile of relief hits his face when he sees me. Feeling weak I slip over my self and smashed my head flat onto the last step. I laid their unconscious.

"Guys help!" Naruto yelled panicky.

Sasuke had given Rin to her brother Kiba, and rushed to Naruto's aid.

"What?" Kakashi and Ino followed.

They looked at weakling Naruto trying to carry a dead weight.

"It's Sakura, she hasn't fully recovered and she did all that work for us." Naruto heaved her up placing her on Sasuke muscly back.

"You're so fragile. Dobe." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's glare.

"Great, how do we get off from here." Ino tilted her hip to her side while crossing her arm over her chest.

"Hmm, now that's something I haven't figured out." Kakashi childishly smile.

Everyone dropped on the ground. **(Like in animes.)**

**A/N: Thanks for all your support. I'm officially on holidays. I'm really sorry for not updating lately. Well for two months but I have been having some hard times so bare with me!**

**Does anyone here watch Pewdiepie?**

**Syonara MINA! **


End file.
